1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrolytic test machine, and in particular relates to an electrolytic test machine including an electrolytic cell in which an aqueous solution of NaCl is stored so that a test material can be immersed in the aqueous solution of NaCl, an electrode immersed in the aqueous solution of NaCl, and a DC power source for supplying electric current between the electrode and the test material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such an electrolytic test machine is used, for example, for a cathode peel-off test for a coating film on a test material (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No.195612/1995). This test is carried out in such a manner that the polarity of the test material is set at a cathode, while the polarity of the electrode is set at an anode. Therefore, a chlorine gas is produced on the side of the electrode with electrolysis of the aqueous solution of NaCl.
In this case, such a measure may be contemplated that a chlorine gas treating means collects and treats the chlorine gas that is released out of the aqueous solution of NaCl and flows within the electrolytic cell.
However, if the chlorine gas treating means of the above-described type is used, it is impossible to inhibit the production of HC10 and NaClo in the aqueous solution of NaCl and impossible to inhibit the dissolution of the chlorine gas into the aqueous solution of NaCl.
As a result, a problem arises because the coating film is whitened by the bleaching effects of HClO and NaClO, and the appearance of the coating film is considerably different from a corroded state in a natural environment. Another problem that arises is that the concentration of chlorine in the aqueous solution of NaCl is increased and hence, an irritant odor is generated during replacement of the test material or during replacement of the aqueous solution of NaCl which degrades the working environment.